


Somebody's Getting Married!

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: A short piece about Duckworth and Scrooge's wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Duckworth & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Duckworth/Scrooge McDuck
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Somebody's Getting Married!

Donald strolled proudly down the aisle towards the altar. With aplomb and accompanying sound effects, added courtesy-free of course, the duckling threw fistfuls of flower petals in the air. He threw the flowers with all his might, only for the lightweight petals to float gracefully down to the ground. Following close behind him, Fethry toddled after Donald. His black feathers a striking contrast to his white flower-bearer dress. The baby loon diligently picked up the flower petals his older cousin had thrown and piled them back into his basket. Everyone waited patiently for the loonlet to finish retrieving the petals. It was by no means necessary, but it made Fethry happy, so no one complained. When Fethry had picked up every errant petal, Donald lead him by the hand to their designated spot by the officiator.

The grooms made their way down the aisle, arm in arm. The officiator had to stop Donald from running to join his parents upon spotting them. Scrooge wore full a Prince Charlie kilt outlift with Pride of Scotland tartan. A decorative sporran hung from his waist. Standing many heads above him, Duckworth looked almost regal in his three-piece wedding tuxedo. The boutonniere pinned to his lapel matched the purple hue of his fiancé’s kilt.

The ceremony was short, but meaningful. The couple had chosen to forgo the standard religious wedding script for a secular one. Their vows were brief but laced with deep meaning. Emotion choked both their voices as they struggled to hold back tears delivering their vows.

Their rings were fished out of Scrooge’s sporran where they were being kept safe and sound. Their flower-turned-ring bearers were too young to be entrusted with the precious cargo. Scrooge happily placed the rings on the pillow Donald hoisted into the air. Reciting their I-do’s, the grooms slid the rings onto their partner’s awaiting hands. Upon the officiant’s prompt, the couple sealed their promise with a kiss. Their guests clapped and cheered. Scrooge’s mother dabbed away tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. His sister grinned; she’d never thought she’d see the day her little brother was married.

When they broke the kiss, Donald tugged urgently on the hem of his uncle’s kilt. He looked up at the now wedded pair with sparkling eyes. “My turn now!”

“For a kiss?” Scrooge asked.

“Yeah,” Donald gestured to be picked up, “My turn for kisses.”

A ripple of laughter passed through the crowd. Scrooge hoisted Donald into his arms as the two of them leaned in to kiss their child’s cheeks.


End file.
